Bring forth ye shadows
by hikari eternity
Summary: "Es solo un paso más para hacer frente a la nada" musita Oikawa, oculto en el aterciopelada oscuridad. "¡Una rebelión contra el tiempo y el destino!, ¿Por qué consideras tan preciosa tu sangre cuando a través de mis venas podría fluir a torrentes? Si estoy maldito, ¿Quién eres tú para poder huir de este mal?".
1. Chapter 1

_Hola gente bonita que le da una oportunidad a mis desvaríos._

_Este fic está dedicado a _**Swei**_, sé que sólo nos hablamos por PM pero me agradas y te gusta el crack :3_

_Será un fic largo, creo, o esa es la intención. Y redactado de forma extraña._

_Advertencias: Muerte de un personaje, violencia, masoquismo y sadismo._

_También cabe aclarar que hay bastante crack, para que negarlo. ¿Quién se quedará con quién? Pues averiguenlo. _

_Haikyuu le pertenece a Furudate-sama, y yo no lucro con esto._

* * *

Marioneta

A veces cuando se mira los codos, las manos, las rodillas… espera encontrar fuertes hilos que lo conecten a su mano. A sus dedos largos y estilizados, cuidados y perfectos. Atados a sus deseos, a sus caprichos, a su voluntad.

Cada mañana que despierta en su pequeño apartamento, lo primero que hace es desnudarse frente al espejo de cuerpo completo, mirarse detenidamente por si hay algún cambio en él. Quizás un pequeño puntito del que salga la invisible cuerda, una posible petequia en su piel pálida. ¡Porque debe haber algo!

Lamentablemente nunca ha encontrado nada, así que sólo para cerciorarse se baña con saña. Talla su cuerpo con violencia, hasta que la piel se torna rojiza, le arda y solloce bajo el chorro de agua helada. Tiene la creencia de que de esa forma los hilos se debilitan un poco, de que se desgastan y se estiran amenazando con romperse.

El momento de vestirse es la prueba de fuego.

Se coloca los vaqueros desgastados, la playera de cuello de tortuga, y alrededor de su cuello como una boa constrictor, una larga cadena de oro con un dije extravagante. Es un frasquito alargado y transparente, con un contenido rojo oscuro. Ha fallado nuevamente. Su recuerdo, o más bien su marca de propiedad pende de él.

Vuelve a mirarse frente al espejo, los hilos inexistentes se dibujan en su mente. Igual que la mano blanca, el brazo fuerte, el torso atlético, el cuello estilizado y el rostro de ángel. El cabello rubio reluciendo bajo la luz artificial que ilumina la ciudad nocturna, los ojos dorados que observan todo con desinterés. Y su voz ¡oh, su preciada voz! Susurrando su nombre de manera tan íntima que cualquiera pensaría que son algo — cualquier cosa estaría bien — aunque en realidad no sean nada.

La masoquista forma en que él por voluntad propia regresa una y otra vez a su lado. Aun cuando se diga que no lo hará. A pesar de que cada vez que regresa a su lado, termina siendo dejado de la peor forma. Por eso es que no pierde la esperanza de que algún día encontrará esos hilillos que lo vuelven una marioneta.

Mas esa noche ha perdido rotundamente.

Sale de casa al cuarto para las veintitrés horas, el frío de invierno golpea sus mejillas plagadas de pecas, y un susurro aburrido llega directamente a su cerebro. Es su nombre, es él. Es el mismo guion barato que se repite cada semana.

Monta su motocicleta vieja y de color azul desvaído. No tiene casco pero no importa, tampoco es como si pudiera morir fácilmente. Cuando el armatoste arranca y él acelera, las cosas a sus costados se desdibujan con rapidez. El frío es más inclemente pero para no perder la costumbre prefiere llegar tiritando, esperando a que él caliente su cuerpo y destruya otro poco su alma.

Y cuando menos se da cuenta ya está estacionado frente a una casa estilo occidental, de dos pisos pintada de blanco, más grande que su apartamento. Los dos balcones que apuntan al este y oeste tienen en su barandilla unas masetas, y ningún medio de protección. Las luces apagadas salvo la sala. El silencio sepulcral que rodea el inmueble. Y la atmosfera pesada que lo obliga a dar pasos cortos y pesados. Llegar simplemente a la puerta le supone un esfuerzo equivalente a correr un kilómetro cuando sólo ha avanzado diez metros. El picaporte cede a su mano, gira y se abre. Como de costumbre no hay seguridad ni temor porque entren ladrones. Aunque eso le gustaría ver.

El piso alfombrado amortigua el ruido aparatoso de sus piernas torpes, pero le da igual porque de cualquier forma él sabe que ya llego. El interior de la casa es despersonalizado, no hay fotografías, ni el olor a comida recién preparada, esta fría como si las ventanas estuvieran abiertas, y hay pocos muebles. En la sala sólo está el sillón, el modem de internet, y una mesita baja donde descansa un cenicero y un cigarrillo a medio terminar.

Acércate, parecen decir los ojos miel, y él — como la marioneta que es — se mueve hasta quedar de rodillas frente a quien lo llamó. Expone su cuello en un gesto sumiso, y evita hacer contacto visual con el chico que está sentado en el sillón de terciopelo.

No median palabras, al menos no vocalizadas, de cualquier forma no tiene ninguna otra opción más que obedecer. Se desnuda el torso, delgado y sin chiste, las equimosis todavía persisten sobre su clavícula, en la piel sobre el hueso de su cadera y obviamente en el cuello. Esas son las únicas marcas que no le sorprenden, llevan tanto tiempo sobre esa parte de su anatomía que han pasado a ser normales.

Se coloca entre los fuertes muslos del hombre rubio, cierra los ojos y espera por el dolor. Lo único que puede ofrecerle, lo que él acepta sin rechistar. Siente las pequeñas y afiladas dagas llegar hasta la vena, se siente igual que si atravesara una hoja de papel con una aguja. Gime quedito. Una línea roja desciende de su cuello, pasa por su pecho y sigue bajando hasta la cinturilla del pantalón. Intenta aferrarse a algo, pero no hay nada salvo su adonis, así que aprieta las manos hasta que los nudillos se le ponen blancos y las uñas se encajan en sus palmas. Se escuchan los latidos de su corazón acelerado, puede que intentando compensar el descenso de su volumen sanguíneo, desesperado porque ningún órgano blanco sufra daños catastróficos, pero también puede deberse a la cercanía del otro. A su aroma a canela y hierbas. A su piel fría y tersa de la mejilla que se acaricia contra su cuello de forma involuntaria. Quizás a lo sublime del tacto de sus labios apresándolo. Las palabras románticas que se agolpan en su cerebro adormecido, susurrándole incoherencias de amor al oído, el patético consuelo que se vuelve un mecanismo de defensa ante su presencia.

Sin embargo siempre ha preferido pensar que la razón tras su alocado palpitar es porque se _medio muere_ en sus brazos. Agonizando de más de una forma entre ellos.

—Estás pensando demasiado.

Murmura el demonio rubio, apenas despegando sus labios teñidos de carmín de su cuello. Yamaguchi entonces se muerde la lengua pero no deja de pensar: ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué soy yo? Pero más importante aún, _si tanto lo querías ¿Por qué le apartaste de ti? _

Y es que la ignorancia hubiera sido mejor en cualquier caso en que hubiera tenido que estar junto a él, o eso piensa Yama. Saber que aparte de estar bajo su control, cual títere que se mueve al compás de los dedos, es un vil sustituto. ¿De quién?, ¿Por qué? Es algo que desconoce.

Cierra los ojos y la luz de la habitación hiere sus parpados aunque no tenga la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo realmente. Es algo más subjetivo. Está a punto de desmayarse entonces se aleja de él, lame los dos hoyitos y estos se cierran de inmediato. Se queda recostado en la alfombra, a los pies del rubio. Respirando quedito y sintiendo que todo a su alrededor da vueltas.

—Lo mate — dice, de manera parca, desganada, como si fuera cualquier cosa. Yama abre los ojos y los sitúa en la pared tras el blondo —. En eso piensas, en a quien sustituyes. Pues bien, lo más importante es que atravesé su pecho con la mano y lo vi morir.

¿Por qué? La pregunta reverbera en su cabeza y hace eco. Una parte de su cerebro, puede que el instinto, le dice la obvia respuesta: Porque lo amaba. No era simplemente quererlo, era amor real y esa verdad hace que sus venas ardan. Demasiado doloroso saber que puede amar, que lo ha hecho y que pese a ello su naturaleza de asesino es superior ¿Entonces qué le espera a él? A él que no es nada más que un cuerpo complaciente.

—Sí. Por eso.

Los ojos dorados relampaguean y dotan el rostro de querubín de un gesto oscuro y vil. Una maldad palpable. Yama siente su cuerpo flotar cuando es levantado del suelo, abre la boca y una lluvia escarlata se derrama hasta esta. El líquido es cálido, algo espeso. Un buen trago que se le da a cuentagotas, exactamente cincuenta mililitros. Insignificantes para saciar la sed que lo embarga, pero suficientes para que su cuerpo empiece a trabajar con mayor rapidez, a sustituir la sangre pérdida.

Cierra su mente con ayuda de la sangre poderosa y piensa en que tarde o temprano sabrá la verdad.

* * *

Dudas, quejas y sugerencias en un RR.

Actualización pues ustedes deciden cada cuánto. Nah, espero tenerla pronto.

Cuídense.


	2. Chapter 2 Dos cielos

Hola, espero que les agrade el capítulo.

Si algo las confunde, no duden en preguntar.

Disfruten.

* * *

Capítulo II

.

Dos cielos

.

Suponía que cuando se es niño es normal, hasta cierto punto, el hablar con gente imaginaria, en lenguas inventadas por las tardes, con extravagantes amigos que sólo se revelaban ante las pupilas inocentes y pueriles. Los padres lo encuentran un tanto adorable, otro poco gracioso y solamente en algunos casos, aterrador.

Pues bien, sus padres nunca lo habían visto con buenos ojos. Recordaba vagamente el rostro de decenas de niños que sus progenitores se empeñaban en presentarle para hacerlo más sociable. Pero Hinata era social por naturaleza, inclusive algo de su nombre hacía que la gente se sintiera bien, como en una puesta de sol, cálido y apacible. Hinata representaba un día soleado, el arcoíris después de una llovizna, un eclipse solar, inigualable e irrepetible. Así era él. Sin embargo ese mismo resplandor parecía enceguecer a todos a su alrededor, alejándolos para contemplarlo a resguardo, dejándolo solo.

De toda su infancia únicamente recordaba tener un solo amigo. De hecho de cualquier edad sólo recordaba un nombre y un rostro. Tenía el cabello castaño y espeso, algo rebelde cuyas puntas apuntaban a cualquier dirección, unos bonitos ojos como el chocolate amargo y el rostro blanco con besos del sol. Se llamaba Yamaguchi y tenía su misma edad.

El problema con su amistad fue que en algún momento Hinata dejó de distinguir entre la realidad y los sueños. O él mismo se dejó confundir con ellos.

Un beso suave sobre su mejilla lo hizo abrir los ojos al cielo estrellado, con la ropa húmeda por el sereno de madrugada. El frío que atenazaba sus músculos y la sangre caliente que se concentraba en su torso. Los puntos rojizos y azulados que miraban la tierra desde la infinidad del universo parecían musitarle una canción vieja, compuesta de recuerdos, alegrías y lágrimas. Así llegó la imagen nítida de Yama un día cuyo nombre desconocía, había empezado como un espejismo sobre el asfalto caliente a mediodía en verano, para luego transformarse en una sucesión de imágenes como si se encontrase en una sala de cine. A partir de ese momento Yama se reincorporó a su vida como una constante nocturna. Hinata creía que lo suyo era mirar a través de la mente de ciertas personas, así que lo que él visualizaba en las noches mientras dormía era lo que alguien más hacía con su amigo. Un ser de lo más retorcido y oscuro. Con sus vacíos ojos y su corazón congelado, aplaudiendo con ritmo para que Tadashi bailará frente a la chimenea apagada, abriendo la boca con gula y lujuria, el vino carmín, cálido y vivo que apaciguaba sus caprichos.

A manera de piezas de rompecabezas, a distintas horas y en diferentes circunstancias Hinata siempre miraba a través de unos ojos que no le pertenecían, miraba el sufrimiento y la desolada y débil voluntad en los ojos chocolate, ese temblor interior que se traducía en el correr acelerado de la sangre en sus venas, el tartamudeo antes de la sumisión. Sí, ya no debería volver, debería tener más voluntad, más orgullo y no regresar; así Hinata se llenaba de desesperación.

O eso fue en un tiempo, del que no estaba seguro cuanto había transcurrido, hasta el momento en que se encontraba. Bajo el cielo estrellado realmente era extremadamente difícil decir cuando terminaba un día y empezaba otro. Sólo recordaba con claridad el momento que marcó la diferencia. Empezó con una brisa fría que surgió de él mismo, un cielo denso que se separaba de la tierra por una línea azul rey, sumergido en una oscuridad palpable el susurro de una voz varonil y molesta rompió la armonía de su pequeño mundo.

—Te encontré— la voz que provenía de ninguna parte y que se proyectaba directamente en su cerebro era gélida. Era más específicamente del otro, del dueño de los ojos.

Me encontró, pero ¿Dónde estoy?, pensó Hinata, contemplando nuevamente el cielo oscuro. Sí, estoy aquí mismo, muy adentro, se dijo. Abriendo por primera vez los ojos, y extendiendo la mano hacia el firmamento. La voz desconocida volvió a resonar, esta vez a través del viento, como un lamento. El tiempo empezó a retroceder y pronto la luz rojiza y moribunda del sol ocultándose llenó el prado.

Los contornos de lo que se había mantenido oculto por la oscuridad se dibujaron tenuemente a su alrededor. Bañados por otra perspectiva. Los estratocúmulos parecían besar las tierras, aunque bañadas de carmín bien podía ser un vampiro con sus labios sobre el cuello de su víctima.

Y luego una persona más ahí, con él. En ese paramo deshabitado.

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó el extraño, inundando con sus ojos azules el suelo.

Hinata simplemente sintió el agua bajo sus pies.

—No lo sé.

— ¿Dónde estoy?

—Dentro de mí.

_Te he encontrado._

.

.

El sudor de su cuerpo se secaba rápidamente, por lo que empezó a tiritar sobre la cama. Las sábanas eran insuficientes para proveerle calor, y el Sol aún no se dignaba en asomarse por la ventana. No importaba, porque el edificio contiguo se levantaba más alto, ocultando la luz matinal, y enfriando la habitación otro poco. Su bello panorama era sólo un pedazo de concreto pintado de blanco.

El olor a desinfectante al que ya se había acostumbrado picó su nariz, y a manera de despertador la voz de la desvelada enfermera anunció lo evidente, que ya era de mañana y que el desayuno no tardaría en llegar. Que debía levantarse y bañarse mientras salía agua caliente de la regadera, y que ese día había llegado alguien a visitarlo.

Oh, sólo para varia alguien de su familia (¿Tenía?) lo iba a ver. Supuso que sería algo bueno, porque hacía tanto tiempo que no platicaba con alguien, que no veía el rostro de alguna persona ajena al hospital. Caras cuyas expresiones había aprendido que no diferían la una de la otra, desde la enfermera atenta del turno matutino, con sus andares suaves y el cabello negro sujeto en su nuca, hasta el doctor que pasaba a hacer la guardia en la madrugada, de barba incipiente y cabello rizado, del color del caramelo en el fuego. No importaba realmente el exterior, porque en el fondo seguían siendo un fragmento de un todo. Almas llenas de cansancio, destreza manual y un amor de diferentes intensidades. Antes de entrar por las grandes puertas francesas a ese instituto, pensaba que todos los que se relacionaban al área de salud eran personas sensibles, llenas de altruismo y amor por la humanidad. Lo cierto era que, con esas horas que sumaban y sumaban días en el calendario, aprendió que eran precisamente ellos los seres menos sensibles, algo despiadados y con una especie de amor retorcido. ¿Cómo soportaban ese dolor que transpiraba cada paciente? ¿Con la presión de todas las esperanzas que la gente depositaba en ellos? A veces, le daban la impresión de ser meros cascarones vacíos. Otras ocasiones, sin embargo parecía recapacitar y desechaba sus pensamientos pesimistas.

En cambio esa mañana no pensaba en nada, ni siquiera en que tenía que bañarse para verse presentable ante su visita (como si importara), ni en que extrañamente ¡alguien lo estaba esperando! No. En su cabeza sólo quedaba el nítido recuerdo de, lo que suponía, su sueño. El prado frío, y el crepúsculo que manaba de los cabellos alborotados del otro chico. La calidez que manaba, y la sombría luz rojiza que iluminaba el escenario totalmente desconocido para él. Jamás el suelo se sintió tan firme bajo sus pies. No podía recordar ni siquiera un momento de su vida en que no dudara de lo que veía, no obstante ese sueño lo sentía más real que todo lo que le rodeaba… salvo _él_.

_Tooru, ¿eres real?_

* * *

¿Les agradó? Aclaro que la segunda parte no es Hinata.

Nos seguimos leyendo. La rareza del fic es por los mismos personajes.

Cuídense, y comenten, se agradece a Swei.


	3. Chapter 3 Encontrado

Capítulo III

Hacía calor, del tipo húmedo y pegajoso, ese que pega el cabello a las frentes y llena de sudor sus cuerpos. A Yamaguchi ese clima se le antojaba para pasar el día en la playa, bañado por el sol, con el cuerpo embadurnado de bloqueador y poca ropa, rodeado de alegría y luz. Sobre todo de luz, porque se ha dado cuenta de que es algo que parece ahuyentar con frecuencia el recuerdo de Tsukki, y lo que él significa; aunque cada vez es menos efectiva. Además esa clase de días le recuerdan mucho a _Hinata. _Y lo mejor, por supuesto, es que ambos no podrían ser más diametralmente opuestos. Algo así como el cliché del día y la noche.

Yama se dijo que intentaría terminar rápido con lo que fuera que tuviera que hacer. Porque después de todo, no tenía ni la más remota idea de que era lo que hacía ahí. De pie frente al hospital del distrito, en un día que lo invitaba claramente a mejores sitios.

El edificio blanco se alzaba imponente en una calzada poco transitada, de modo que se veía ahí desolado. Sus altos muros blancos protegían al menos diez pisos de edificación. Plagado de ventanas que parecían ser ojos negros y tristes, en el rostro de un monstruo que se alimenta del dolor, la desesperación y la muerte. La clase de lugar que puede evocar los mismos sentimientos ambivalentes que Tsukki en él.

Una vez dentro y ya en el piso correcto, Yamaguchi se removió incomodo en su sillita de plástico, la luz mañanera le lastimaba los ojos castaños, y sentía cierta picazón sobre la piel expuesta. Lo único que verdaderamente odiaba de sus encuentros cercanos con la muerte era precisamente eso; las desventajas que traía consigo la sangre robada de Tsukki. Aunque podría tolerar esa molestia con tal de salir a la playa ese mismo día. _Porque sigo siendo humano_, se convenció.

Y mientras, esperaba el momento en que la amable enfermera lo condujera hasta un chico cuyo rostro nunca había visto, y del que solo conocía el nombre porque _él _se lo había musitado en un sueño que no recordaba haber tenido, pero del que estaba convencido existía.

Kageyama Tobio. Ese era el nombre. Y la voz, gentil y dulce, que se lo dijo en medio de susurros conciliadores pertenecía a Hinata Shouyo.

Yama pensó que hacía años que no pasaba por su mente el recuerdo de Hinata Shouyo. Un niño al que recordaba con cariño bajo el título de mejor amigo imaginario, pero el único a fin de cuentas , un pequeño de ojos avellana, cabello ensortijado de color zanahoria. De piel tostada por pasar las tardes jugando bajo el sol, pero sin ninguna sola peca apreciable sobre sus mejillas rosadas. Hinata olía a verano (tierra húmeda, flores que nacieron en primavera, a largos días). Hinata reía alto y claro, con fuerza. Hinata era algo así como un Sol particular.

También pensó que estaba un poco loco, como si no fuera suficiente con ser masoquista.

Así pues, era como a las ocho de la mañana se encontraba en un sitio que le desagradaba, buscando a un extraño porque un personaje inexistente se lo había pedido.

Pero ya estoy aquí, ni modo de irme.

Aun así aprovecho la falta de vigilancia, y mordisqueó una dona de chocolate que llevaba en el bolsillo de una chaqueta, que obviamente no le pertenecía, era dos tallas más grande, de cuero negro. La clase de prenda que usaría un hombre más grande y rudo, no él, que parecía un niño con su rostro redondo y plagado de pecas, escuálido y sin verdadero músculo que presumir.

Tenía hambre, Tsukki alguna vez le mencionó que padecería una intensa sed, nada que pudiera apaciguar el agua, con suerte el vino podría atenuarla; pero Yama nunca había sentido tal cosa, más bien lo suyo era pura hambre. Y estar rodeado de gente que olía a comida era en cierto modo una tortura.

Los pasillos blancos del hospital le resultaban más incomodos que su sillita fría, y el olor a desinfectante picaba su nariz, podía escuchar los pasos pesados de las enfermeras que habían hecho la guardia, y los pesados pero enérgicos de las enfermeras que llegaban a cubrirlas. Escuchaba incluso el sonido de las regaderas del piso en que se encontraba, seis cuartos de baño a mano derecha y cinco a mano izquierda. Sintió el dolor de los enfermos despertar de su ensoñación, creía que si cerraba los ojos podría de cierto modo ver su aura arrastrarse por los pisos de loseta, de forma nauseabunda y vil como un ser baboso y gigante. Así imaginaba el dolor que aquejaba a los que se encontraban ahí.

La enfermera que estaba a cargo de su paciente, apareció nuevamente por la puerta en que minutos antes hubiera penetrado.

—El joven Tobio está un poco distraído, va a costarle trabajo hacer que se concentre en lo que usted le platique… — Empezó, con voz suave, previniéndolo y al mismo tiempo incitándolo —pero indudablemente se encuentra feliz de que alguien haya venido a visitarlo.

— ¿Puedo pasar ya?

—Sí, claro.

La habitación era un cubículo que media poco más que una celda, _al menos ahí se encuentra la gente que es mala, no como aquí_ se dijo. El lugar contaba con una ventana cuyas cortinas descorridas daban vista a la nada, una cama que no invitaba al descanso, pequeña y dura. Un mueble a un lado de la cama y una mesita con ruedas en las patas sobre la que descansaba el desayuno.

No obstante aquel cuarto no fue lo que más chocó a Tadashi, sino el chico que se encontraba sentado sobre la cama, mirándolo a través de un par de ojos azules, que serían maravillosamente bellos, sino fuera porque Yama los encontró más vacíos que la misma habitación.

Kageyama Tobio tenía diecinueve años, cuatro menos que el propio Tadashi, de cabello negro y lacio, como las alas de los cuervos, demasiado corto en la parte de la nuca y con un flequillo en "V"; de piel clara, quizás algo pálida por la falta de luz; delgado y aparentemente alto. No pronunció ninguna palabra cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Tadashi (castaños, corrientes, sin embargo más vivos que los contrarios).

—Bueno, cualquier inconveniente me encuentro en el módulo de enfermería.

Sentenció la mujer, impaciente por alejarse de ahí… o de ellos. Tadashi asintió vagamente con la cabeza, ensimismado en la figura del joven que le miraba. Concentrado en sus ojos azules que carecían de brillo.

_¿Sabes que los ojos son puertas hacia el alma? _

La voz de Hinata regresó a sus oídos, esta vez no como un susurro. Sino más bien como un eco del pasado. Aquella frase había sido dicha hacia diez años, cuando menos. Por un pelirrojo que se miraba fijamente al espejo. Bizqueando por el esfuerzo de fijación y acomodación de los ojos.

Entonces su infantil pensamiento cobró fuerza.

Kageyama Tobio no tenía alma alguna.

Yamaguchi retrocedió un paso, abrumado por aquello que parecía ser una verdad irrefutable. Lo que se encontraba frente a él no era más que un cascaron. Inhaló con fuerza, conteniendo de esa forma la expresión de terror que comenzaba a deformar su rostro. Ahí cayó en cuenta de que Kageyama no poseía olor alguno. _Eso no es posible ¿o sí?_

Con el repetitivo ritual de brindarle su sangre a Tsukki para después ser retribuido, Tadashi había aprendido que los problemas solares no eran lo único que ganaba. Descubrió que sus sentidos se agudizaban la primera semana después del intercambio: la comida se tornaba insípida aunque prefería andar mordisqueando lo que fuera en lugar de beber; su vista era excepcional para los pequeños detalles, incluso llegaba a ver algunos colores inexistentes a la vista humana; cobraba más fuerza, una que era ajena a su masa muscular; sus reflejos mejoraban; pero su olfato, ese sí tenía un cambio más palpable, pues podía distinguir el aroma sutil de las personas que le rodeaban, no se limitaba a los perfumes que la gente usaba, sino que llegaba a oler a esa persona tal cual, como si inhalara parte de su vida.

Así que no le sorprendió que en ese momento pudiera oír con algo de claridad el tranquilo ritmo del corazón de Tobio; que pudiera percibir el subir y bajar pausado de su pecho con cada respiración. _Como si estuviera vivo. _

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó Tadashi con voz temblorosa. Se había tenido que morder la lengua para no terminar corrigiéndose y decir: ¿Qué eres?

Kageyama Tobio parpadeó lentamente, entonces llegó el primer atisbo de vida en él. De pronto la habitación se volvió más pequeña, absorbida por la repentina presencia del chico. Su olor haciendo aparición golpeó duro dentro del cerebro de Tadashi. Despedía una fragancia envolvente, fresca, a crisantemos dorados. Tadashi miró la luz en sus orbes, era una energía abrasadora, poderosa. La estancia se llenó también de una gran tristeza que encogió el corazón de Yamaguchi, era la clase de pena que él podía entender. No era un dolor físico, sin embargo tampoco pertenecía al ahora. Aquella tristeza que manaba de Kageyama parecía venir de su alma. De su pasado.

Y era la primera vez que Tadashi podía percibir tales cosas.

Así sé que Kageyama Tobio no está del todo vivo, pensó. O del todo muerto. Negándose a romper la conexión visual que se estableció entre ambos. Algo se agitó en los orbes azules de Kageyama. Yamaguchi contuvo el aliento.

—Yo… soy Tadashi…

Kageyama Tobio ignoró a su interlocutor, levantándose y moviéndose lentamente se dirigió hacia la ventana. Una vez frente a esta la abrió. El aire cálido del excelente clima se introdujo en la habitación, removiendo el cabello ébano. Aquello que se alborotó dentro del joven volvió a calmarse.

—Tadashi — repitió Kageyama, frunciendo el ceño. Como si no comprendiera que estaba haciendo ahí ese chico. No lo reconocía, tampoco estaba interesado en él.

—Vine a verte pues… ¡No me lo creerías!... pero Hinata me lo pidió — soltó rápidamente Tadashi, sintiéndose estúpido después de hablar ¿cómo diablos había dicho eso sin pensar? Ni siquiera él podía explicarse su presencia ahí.

—¿Hinata? — A la mente de Kageyama acudió el recuerdo del prado y el crepúsculo.

—Sí, veras. Creo que en realidad estoy un poco loco ¿Sabes?... lo importante es que él me pidió que viniera a verte. No sé por qué. O para qué…

Tadashi se interrumpió cuando se dio cuenta de que algo nuevamente había cambiado. Esta vez no se trataba del chico frente a él. A su nariz llegó un aroma muy parecido al de Tsukki. Era metálico, intenso, abrumador. Una presencia poderosa. Sin embargo, ahí solo estaban Tobio y él. Aquello que se agitó en Kageyama volvió a removerse, como si estuviese respondiendo ante el aroma desconocido. El ambiente se hizo pesado, asfixiante. Y Kageyama comenzó a temblar.

Yamaguchi pudo apreciar el miedo en sus ojos, y eso fue suficiente para contagiarlo del mismo temor.

—¡Me ha encontrado! — chilló Tobio. Girándose hacia la ventana abierta. Alzando su peso con sus manos sobre el marco.

Lo que siguió fue demasiado rápido, incluso para alguien como Tadashi. Kageyama se arrojó de cabeza a través de la apertura. ¡Desde un quinto piso! Yamaguchi corrió hacia el chico, con la mano extendida hacia él, un golpe de adrenalina lo hizo escuchar su propio corazón agitado. Vio el cuerpo del chico cayendo.

Entonces se arrojó él.

El viento cálido parecía empujarlo hacia arriba, hacia un lugar seguro, pero la gravedad lo aplastaba inexorablemente, obligándolo a descender contra el cemento. Pese a la diferencia de tiempo entre cada salto, Tadashi alcanzó a Tobio. El chico mantenía los ojos muy abiertos, los labios bien cerrados. Muy dispuesto a morir. Yama abrió los brazos, sujetando el cuerpo del contrario. Su cuerpo, gracias a Tsukishima, respondía mejor a sus deseos, así que no le costó trabajo posicionar sus piernas hacia abajo. Listo para recibir el impacto.

El concreto bajo sus pies se mantuvo inamovible, pesado como se sentía, tuvo la impresión de que cada uno de los gramos de su cuerpo fue a golpearse contra la planta de sus pies. De que dentro suyo cada hueso vibraba y se astillaba. El impulso ascendió vertiginosamente, derruyendo cada órgano. Se vio impulsado hacia el frente, cayendo sobre sus rodillas, el golpe no le dolió demasiado, aunque cuando quiso hablar lo único que salió de su boca fue un chorro de sangre. El líquido era viscoso y color borgoña, olía a hierro y eso lo mareó.

Kageyama se quitó de encima de Tadashi, tenía las mejillas blancas del miedo y los ojos vidriosos.

_Me he encontrado. _

El azul nocturno de sus ojos brilló intensamente.


	4. Chapter 4 La dulzura de la muerte

Capítulo IV

.

.

La chica hizo una coleta con su largo cabello negro, evitando que este cayera sobre su rostro mientras cabalgaba el hinchado miembro del guapo castaño. Recordaba vagamente que se había presentado como Oikawa Tooru, y bajo las luces del pub, a sus ojos, adquirió un aura irreal. Su cabello castaño era suave y rizado en las puntas, se escurría de sus dedos con una facilidad envidiable; su cuerpo atlético y alto era, vulgarmente hablando, apetecible; y sus ojos chocolate la miraban a ella como si fuera única y hermosa. Encandilada por sus palabras amables, su voz grave y erótica cedió ante la primera insinuación para irse con él. Y de eso ya llevaba algún rato.

La luz de la mañana veraniega se insinuaba a través de las gruesas cortinas. De modo que la habitación se hallaba sumida en sombras regulares de objetos medianamente visibles. Aún así, ella podía ver el abdomen marcado que hacia fuerza bajo ella, podía sentir los firmes muslos apretarse contra los suyos, las manos de largos dedos yacían inmóviles a su costado. Él mantenía los ojos cerrados, privándola de su expresión de lujuria. No emitía gemidos, ni gruñidos, tampoco parecía cansado.

A ella le hubiera encantado que él la tocara, pero eso no aconteció. La única conexión que había entre ellos era la de su pene muy dentro de ella. Tampoco es que se quejara por ello.

De pronto él la hizo detenerse, la obligó a bajarse y cambió la posición. Echando su fuerte cuerpo sobre el delicado de ella, sintiendo sus firmes pechos apretarse contra sus pectorales. El chico la penetró de nuevo, con fuerza. Arrancándole un quejido de dolor, que pronto se vio opacado por la intensidad de las embestidas.

—Voy a terminar — entonó dulcemente. Su voz era grave, jovial, tenía un acento encantador al pronunciar ciertas palabras. O quizás solo al pronunciar la palabra terminar.

Ella sucumbió ante su aliento en su cuello. Sintiendo su piel erizarse, el escalofrío placentero surgió en su nuca y se perdió allá donde él empezaba.

—¡Sí! — exclamó ella, sintiendo sus propios muslos temblar de anticipación.

Él sonrió en la oscuridad de la forma más encantadora que pudo, aunque ella no lo pudo ver. Tampoco le importaba. Dio una estocada justo en el punto G de ella, de modo que gritó de placer. Él aprovechó aquello para abrir la boca, y encajar sus colmillos en la suave piel de su cuello. La sangre caliente brotó de inmediato. Liquida y de un rojo reluciente. Ella volvió a gritar, esta vez de dolor. Intentó apartar al chico, pero el orgasmo y el cansancio jugaban en su contra, no le quedaba fuerza suficiente para removerse o golpearlo para obligarlo a soltarla. Era el punto más álgido en aquella fugaz relación, aquel acto que Oikawa encontraba sumamente íntimo, no refiriéndose a la copulación, porque ciertamente eso carecía de significado e incluso placer para él. No, era la lenta construcción de ese vínculo entre la vida de ella y la muerte que él guardaba. Como una sola gota era adictiva, brillante y roja. Solo una gota que era seguida por más, acompañada por un corazón inteligente que era fácilmente fatigable. Un sistema que, condenado, intentaba por todos los medio preservarse. ¡Y como adoraba esa perseverancia inútil! Como prefería seguir robando esa vitalidad antes que decirle que se entregara a él. Algo que también le tentaba.

Intentó pedirle que se detuviera, pero él utilizo una de sus manos para taparle la boca. Sus quejas se vieron amortiguadas por la manaza. Volvió a intentar moverse, pero el hacerlo le dolía, puesto que los colmillos se encajaban más. En sus oídos rezumbaba el latir rápido de su corazón. Las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas calientes, y se perdían en la mano fría del contrario.

Él succionó más rápido. La sangre siempre era mejor mientras la persona estuviera viva. Conforme empezaba a morir, esta se tornaba amarga y fría. Era un sabor desagradable. Así que su atención se centraba en el latido del corazón, cuando este bajó el ritmo él dejó de beber.

Ella seguía viva.

Se reincorporo, totalmente complacido. Ella había sido encantadora, muy dócil. Sus ojos castaños le miraron una sola vez, aún lloraba aterrada. El miedo había contraído su boca en un rictus de grito-suplica. Ya no era tan bonita. Él suspiró antes de sonreírle, intentaba ser conciliador. Expresar con ese gesto que todo había terminado. Que estaría bien de ahora en adelante.

Sujetó su rostro con ambas manos, limpió cuidadosamente las gotas saldas, ella pareció calmarse.

Él giró sus manos. El cuello hizo un ruido anormal.

Sí, ahora todo estaba bien para ella. La muerte era dulce entre sus brazos.

.

.

—Estúpido — habló Iwaizumi, sosteniendo un sujetador rojo entre sus manos.

Oikawa Tooru se hizo el desentendido cuando vio el rostro furibundo del chico. Más aún cuando vio la prenda.

—¡Te he dicho miles de veces que no puedes dejar estas cosas por ahí tiradas!

—¡Pero si yo no sé de dónde ha salido eso! ¡Lo juro!

—Ya, apareció por arte de magia — Iwaizumi chasqueó la lengua —. Algún día esto nos meterá en problemas. Si vas a beber en la casa, mínimo desaparece la evidencia.

—Ya sé, Iwa-chan. De verdad que creí que había quemado todo. Esta vez me costó más trabajo deshacerme del cadáver.

El sujetador rojo fue arrojado con fuerza al rostro del castaño, quien hábilmente lo esquivó, no así el golpe que se ganó en la cabeza por parte del moreno. Oikawa se llevó las manos al sitio herido, Iwaizumi no terminaba de comprender que como un hijo oscuro su fuerza era excesiva. Podía tener solo cien años, pero aquello había sido lo primero que Oikawa le explicó nada más convertirlo. O el moreno no comprendía que podía lastimarlo _de verdad_, o no le importaba hacerlo. Claro, Oikawa tenía más años, lo que lo hacía más fuerte. En otras palabras eso no le debería de doler.

Iwaizumi se recargó en la mesa de madera del comedor, el lugar donde se encontraban. Oikawa se sentó con desganó en una silla. Sabía que el moreno le echaría un largo discurso sobre la discreción. Algo que ya sabía de memoria.

—Quizás deberíamos irnos de aquí, Tooru — sentenció el menor —, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos esperando en esta ciudad? ¿Veinte años? Es obvio que ese búho torpe se equivocó. Aquí no ha reencarnado su alma.

Oikawa achicó los ojos, furioso ante la sola mención de _él. _Sí, llevaban en esa ciudad veinte años esperando. Veinte años buscando un alma, que para ese momento ya debía de haber reencarnado, o vuelto a morir, quién sabía. Oikawa estaba al tanto de que el lugar era pequeño, con una población insignificante para alguien como él, así que no comprendía como era posible que no pudiera dar con esa persona.

—Ese búho no se equivoca y lo sabes, Iwa-chan. Fue él quien me dijo dónde encontrarlo la vez pasada. Y la pasada a esa…

—Pero esta vez no hemos encontrado nada, no seas testarudo. Igual y sigue muerto… — Iwaizumi caviló unos segundos antes de añadir con voz baja —. Además recuerda, el demonio ese te dijo, que no permitiría que volvieras a destrozar el alma que creó.

—Me tiene sin cuidado lo que ese mocoso dijo — espetó molesto. Rememorando el rostro sonriente del demonio pelirrojo —. Estoy seguro de que se encuentra aquí. En cualquier caso no nos iremos.

Iwaizumi negó con la cabeza ante lo testarudo de su mejor amigo. Si bien no podía rebelarse contra el castaño, ni ordenarle, puesto que Oikawa también era su padre, y por tanto le debía cierto respeto. Tampoco es como si quisiera dejarlo solo. Debía admitir que lo enternecía ver como Tooru se encargaba de buscar el alma de la única persona que amaba, una y otra vez. Suponía que él haría lo mismo si tuviera a alguien a quien buscar. Lo cierto era que, después de haber muerto y ser transformado, con la poderosa sangre del castaño, había decidido no amar. ¿Para qué? Se decía a menudo, cuando imaginaba que la cegadora luz del astro rey bañaba las calles llenas de vida. No podía amar a nadie y luego sufrir su perdida ¡qué nivel de masoquismo era el de Oikawa!, pues jamás condenaría a alguien a llevar la misma vida que él. Es decir, no odiaba del todo lo que era; su adicción por la sangre; el placer de poder robar algo que ningún otro mortal pudiera, no con esa facilidad, no con ese encanto y esa entrega; no odiaba el hecho de que no podía salir a la luz, a menos que quisiera estallar en llamas. No, estaba bien con ello. Con ser parte de un mal antiguo que poco podía sorprender con el correr del tiempo. La ingeniosa y autodestructiva humanidad encontraba nuevas formas de hacerse sufrir, de hacerse agonizar con delicia; y él, por supuesto, no era más que un piadoso asesino. Esa era la razón por la cual se negaba a dejar entrar a nadie a su vida.

Ver el sufrir de Oikawa le era suficiente.

Saber que al final Tooru volvería a matar a esa persona, llenaba su cuota de dolor emocional.

— ¿Y qué harás cuando vuelvas a encontrarlo?

Tooru comprendió lo que Hajime intentaba decir, sonrió amargamente. Claro que sabía que seguiría si es que encontraba esa alma. ¿Estaba maldito no? Y todos los que orbitaban a su alrededor también. Estaba cansado de ser fingir que era bueno. Iría a obtener lo que le pertenecía, sin importar las consecuencias.

—Eso es lo de menos Iwa-chan… — Oikawa detuvo su tono cantarín cuando sintió como si alguien hubiera jalado sus intestinos. Se sintió mareado, del mismo modo que si hubiera bebido sangre de un muerto.

Cayó de rodillas estrepitosamente, su duro cuerpo rompió las losetas cafés del piso en que impactó, el ruido de su cuerpo y el estropicio que hacía fueron alejándose de apoco, opacados por el ruido de monitores de hospital; la tranquilizadora fragancia boscosa de Iwaizumi dejó de sentirse en sus fosas nasales, solo para ser reemplazada por un aroma bien conocido: fresco y sutilmente dulce. Crisantemos. Su corazón pareció palpitar en su pecho. Vio el rostro sorprendido de Iwaizumi, sus oscuros ojos afilándose, su cabello negro agitándose por el movimiento rápido que hizo al acercarse a él, sintió sus brazos tibios (como si acabara de beber) cerrarse sobre su cuerpo caliente. Pero sus ojos chocolate no veían a Hajime, en realidad no sabía a quién veía. Un chico delgado, cabello castaño, rostro pecoso, ojos grandes, lucía como alguien normal, pero Oikawa solo necesitó ese vistazo para darse cuenta de que no era del todo humano.

Y a través del reflejo de aquellos orbes corrientes, pudo apreciar unos azules. Solo fue un instante, quizás menos de un segundo.

Reaccionó al quinto brusco movimiento de Iwaizumi, en sus labios sintió la dulce sangre del moreno, ¡tan considerado! Intentando protegerlo con su vínculo. Llamarle con el lazo que se había creado entre su sangre mezclada. Un elixir para la inmortalidad.

—¡Eh, Oikawa! ¡Estúpido, reacciona!

Pero Tooru no podía apartar sus pensamientos del reflejo de ojos azules. Del mismo color que el cielo que él contemplaba justo antes de que oscureciera por completo, instantes antes de que el mundo se sumiera en el letargo de la noche, esa ligera línea que era fácilmente rota por los seres de pesadillas y los monstruos de ficción. Como un portal hacia el antiguo mal.

Una bofetada nada sutil lo hizo despertar de su ensoñación.

—¡Te estoy hablando, Mierdakawa! — bramó Hajime.

—Iwa-chan, te estoy escuchando… — gritó solo para hacer que el menor dejara de golpearle. Lo cual le valió otra bofetada, pero afortunadamente la última.

—¿Entonces por qué no reaccionabas? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—No estoy muy seguro… quiero decir, jamás sentí algo similar…

—¿Entonces? ¿Te has metido otra vez con algún gato? Porque la última vez que eso pasó no salió nada bueno.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a uno de esos? — cuestionó el castaño. Indignándose ante lo insinuado por su amigo. Luego, levantándose lentamente musitó —: No, no tiene que ver con ellos.

—¿Y? — le instó a continuar el moreno.

—Creo que lo he encontrado, Iwa-chan.

* * *

Uhh, volví a cambiar el resumen y el título. Esta vez me gustó más.

La temática del fic es, por decirlo de alguna manera, oscura. Aunque no esperen mucho romance.

Inspirado en Theatre of Tragedy. Amo esa banda.


End file.
